Lo Unico que me queda
by The Creamy
Summary: Sam Se pregunta si Dean y la casería es lo unico que le queda. Ya ha perdido a su padre, a su madre, a su novia. Entonces, Dean es lo único que queda?POV Sam.


_**Lo único que me queda.**_

Entre aquella oscuridad que me rodeaba y moldeaba mi alma me pregunté: ¿En verdad es él lo único que me queda?

- Sam !! - escuché gritar a Dean a mi espalda.

Un disparo de luz al girarme, una ráfaga de esperanza...No. Fue solo un disparo.

Un disparo de los miles que recibiríamos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Aun cuando él se acerca a mí gritando mi nombre con horror yo solo puedo pensar en si en verdad él es lo único que me queda.

- Sam !! Maldita sea sam !! - Dean dejó mi cuerpo en el suelo despacio luego de ver que solo me habían dado en un brazo.

- Dean... - Musité entre dientes recorrido por un dolor Frío y escalofriante.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí Sam. Estamos desprotegidos. Todos los de esta casa están hechizados ya. - Me comentó Dean mirando fijamente la salida de aquella casa que parecía tan cerca pero que sin duda sería una proeza llegar a ella.

Nuestras vidas siempre fueron una historia más de horror. Esa era otra escena de terror de las miles que viviríamos. Y, mientras Dean amarraba un trozo de su camiseta ahora desgarrada y sudada, yo le miraba de reojo y me preguntaba si en verdad él era lo único que yo tenía.

- Sam, ¿Puedes levantarte? - preguntaba Dean sosteniéndome mientras nuevamente podíamos sentir que ALGO malo que acercaba. – No tenemos más opción. Tendremos que pelear con lo que tengamos.

- Dean, ¿trajiste las cenizas rojas? - pregunté en un hilo de voz mirando atrás de él.

Una mujer rubia, vestida como la típica ama de casa, muy bella pero con algo fatal en ella. Estaba Poseída por un espíritu vengativo de mas de 200 años. Sus ojos enrojecidos se achicaron mientras una sonrisa burlona y macabra se formaba en sus resecos labios.

- Sí, las tengo. Tenemos dos opciones. - Comenzó decir Dean viéndome fijamente.

Yo no podía hablar. Solo podía ver el pobre cuerpo de aquella mujer siendo utilizado. Y pensar que también los cuerpecitos de sus hijos que ya nos habían dado la bienvenida lanzándonos por los aires contra paredes lo estaban. El cuerpo anciano de su madre que era la que estaba más poseída de todos ellos y que se encontraba tejiendo los hilos de todo lo que pasaba allí en el ático de la casa. El cuerpo fornido, vivaz y esplendido de su tal vez amoroso marido que al saber que estábamos en un hotel barato del pueblo fue a matarnos con un Sable Japonés.

Todos ellos Poseídos, sufriendo internamente por no ser libres.

Y yo me preguntaba una y otra vez: ¿cuál de sus pasos fue el erróneo que los llevó a ellos a una situación así? ¿Cuál de mis pasos, de los de Dean, de los de mi papá fue el erróneo que nos condenó a una cacería eterna?

- Hija de...- musitó Dean viendo en mis ojos la silueta de la mujer detrás de él.

Dean me dejó y se puso en pie invadido por una furia casi descontrolada. Sacó de su chaqueta una bolsita gris y entró la mano.

- Te mandaré al infierno asquerosa alma.

- Muchacho infeliz. El único que va al infierno eres tu - nos amenazó la mujer muy envalentonada caminando a nosotros alzando su mano derecha.

Abrí mucho los ojos al ver que alzaba su mano. Minutos antes ya lo había hecho y nos había arrastrado como un huracán contra paredes, puertas, techo. Todo lo que encontró. Podía movernos a su voluntad y parecía lista para hacerlo de nuevo.

Alcé mis ojos a Dean que ya había sacado la mano de la bolsa donde llevaba unas cenizas rojas que supuestamente nos ayudarían en este caso pero yo, sinceramente, no lo sabía y temí por él.

- Dean !! Hazte a un lado !

- Cállate ! No pienso recibir mas golpes de una rubia que se ve bien Sam ! - Gritó seriamente Dean alzando su mano a ella de igual manera.

Iba a agregar algo más pero un viento muy caliente comenzó a envolvernos y a arrastrarnos al frente donde estaba la mujer que manejaba tal viento. El olor era asqueroso y lo supe…Eran vientos del infierno. Había leído muy bien el olor que tenía un ambiente cuando un alma condenada abría con algún tipo de poder la puerta hacía allá.

Esta, no era una cacería normal pero morir no me parecía tan lejano ni absurdo.

- He matado a tantos de ustedes que siento una excitación voraz por despedirlos a ustedes! - gritó la mujer agitando su mano a Dean.

- Déjame adivinar. ¿Fuiste una solterona en tus tiempos? Se nota que aun sigues malhumorada - comentó con una sonrisa Dean agitando también su mano a ella.

De la mano de él, en medio de aquel viento tan fuerte y caliente, salió un humo rojizo que comenzó a mezclase en el viento como Tinta chica en agua. La mujer bajó los ojos horrorizada al ver los hilos rojizos que avanzaban a ella desde la mano de Dean. Yo que hasta entonces no podía moverme de la impresión me puse en pie detrás de Dean. Solo allí noté que en la palma de su mano se había hecho una herida en forma de sello.

El ya conocido sello que despachaba a las almas que toman cuerpos. Las cenizas mezcladas con la sangre que rodeaba y brotaba del sello marcado en su mano fue la clave.

- _Bye Bye_ - fueron las últimas palabras de Dean antes de que los hilos rojizos envolvieran el cuerpo de aquella mujer que se retorcía como loca leves centímetros mas arriba del suelo.

El viento ahora se había reducido a ella y movía su cabello con furia mientras los últimos destellos de posesión se iban de sus ojos claros.

Miré de reojo a Dean mientras el cuerpo de aquella mujer caía inconciente al piso. ¿En verdad él era lo único que me quedaba?. ¿En serio?

- Perra. - murmuró Dean entre dientes dejando caer un cortaplumas ensangrentado de su otra mano.

No dije nada. Él caminó al cuerpo de la mujer y lo revisó. Estaba con vida aun sin duda.

"_En una cacería, no importa si tienes miedo o crees que no sabes que hacer, Siempre has lo mejor que puedas y apoya a tu compañero hasta la muerte. Es la forma mas digna, en todo caso, de morir"_ Dijo mi padre una vez.

- Sam - Dean volvió a mi con rapidez y con gotas de sudor finas en su sucio rostro - Tenemos que subir al segundo piso. Nos esperan los dos niños demoníacos y luego en el ático está la vieja. - Miró a un lado sonriendo - Y yo que tenía una cita con esa Chica de esta mañana - añadió con cierto pesar pero con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

Dean contrajo dolorosamente su rostro sintiendo una fuerte punzada de dolor cuando yo tomé su mano con fuerza y la apreté contra la palma de la mía. Como si no se creyera lo que yo estaba haciendo alzó la vista a mí con el seño fruncido.

- Sam ! Eso me duele! Suéltame ! - gritó bastante enojado.

- " En una cacería, no importa si tienes miedo o crees que no sabes que hacer, Siempre has lo mejor que puedas y apoya a tu compañero hasta la muerte. Es la forma mas digna, en todo caso, de morir" - Dije viéndole fijamente a los ojos y dejando su mano.

Alcé la mía mostrándole como se había marcado el sello con su sangre y los restos de aquellas cenizas rojizas que nos habían salvado.

- Al parecer eres lo único que me queda Dean. Tengo que acompañarte si es posible hasta la muerte - dije seriamente.

Él se quedó mirándome con los labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos se habían humedecido un poco. ¿Acaso...se había emocionado con mis palabras?

- Maldito enfermo Sam. Eso es lo que eres. Ya sabía que eras sádico pero mira que disfrutar de mi dolor y salir con palabritas cursis en mitad de una cacería.

Se fue de enfrente mío y caminó hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso comenzando a subirlas.

- Si tanto quieres apoyarme comienza agarrando ese cortaplumas y córtate la mano como yo ! - dijo deteniéndose breves segundos en las escaleras señalándome el cortaplumas que yacía en el suelo.

Bajé mi rostro sonriendo y pasándome la otra mano por el rostro. Era el colmo.

- Oye sam, ven a ver quienes están aquí.

Me dirigí a las escaleras y subía hasta quedarme detrás de él. Arriba, esperándonos estaban dos niños de 7 años, gemelos, mirándonos con el seño fruncido y con dos dagas Húngaras cada uno con una en la mano. Ambos vestían una pijama azul y sus rostros angelicales contrastaban con esa mirada insana y malvada de toda persona poseída por algo de mas de 200 años con sed de venganza.

- ¿Ves sam? Por eso no quiero tener hijos - comentó Dean emprendiendo la subida hacia los niños que solo atinaron a reír como si nada.

Ya no tiene que importaba si Dean es lo único que me queda o no. Si es así, está bien ya que es algo especial lo que me queda. Es mi hermano y lo quiero por sobre todas las cosas. Y lo voy a proteger...

- Sam !!!! Sam !!! Maldición ¿En que estas pensando?¡¡¡ - Gritaba Dean mientras tenía a uno de los niños encima de su cuello ahorcándolo y a otro pegado a una pierna tratando de atravesarle esta con una daga mientras él trataba de alejarlos sin hacerles daño.

- Ya voy!! Aguanta Dean y no los lastimes! - grité subiendo a toda prisa para ayudarle con lo que era talvez el mayor problema de esa noche.

Dos niños gemelos poseídos que querían descuartizarnos.

"_Esto es lo que me queda. Casar hasta que no me quede aliento"_

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Mi primer Fic de Supernatural. Aun no me lo puedo creer pero aquí está. Un One-Shot con POV de Sam. Ojala sea de su agrado y no haber caído en OOC. Disfruten mucho y ojala se animen a dejarme algún comentario ya que siempre son bien recibidos por esta servidora. **


End file.
